The adventures of Wolverine and John Watson
by Fluffywhale
Summary: When Wolverine and Charles Xavier go to England to find more mutants for there school they find a little boy called John Watson who can turn invisible. They take him back to America with them where wolverine and john have many adventures. this is the first of the series.


The adv. of wolverine & John Watson

Wolverine and Charles went to England to find more mutants. All of the mutants they found were happy except one. A little 6 year old boy called John Watson who could turn invisible. After telling John parents that John had been accepted to a school in America, they helped him pack his bags and off they went.  
>When they arrived at the airport Charle had some unfinished business so he left wolverine in charge to get John back to the mansion. Wolverine didn't like looking after kids. On the plane ride wolverine wanted to sit in silences and hope the plane isn't going to malfunction but John wanted to watch how to train your dragon. So wolverine had to sit through all the how to train your dragons and then watch the Paddington bear movie. When they arrived in Washington DC Charles was already waiting for them "How'd the hell did he beat us?" Thiught wolverine<br>Charles then told John that he was the youngest student at the school and wolverine would be his special carer.  
>"Now look, I may have flown a flight with him but I'm not..."<br>"You have been relieved of your duty teacher and now you are to look after John" said Charles Then he handed John a little box. Inside the box was a little kitten called Bella.  
>In the car ride to the mansion John and wolverine had a little argument.<br>"My kitten has longer claws then you" said John  
>"You wanna bet on that?" Asked wolverine<br>"Yeah" said John  
>He let out his claws and next to punctured three holes in the cab drivers seat.<br>"Bella's claws are longer because they keep on growing so technically she has longer claws then you" said John proudly  
>Wolverine mumbled something underneath his breath about how he wasn't going to be corrected by a six year old boy.<p>

When they arrived at the mansion wolverine saw Jean and he blushed.  
>Jean asked who the new kid is and where was the professor. Wolverine told her the whole story and when they got to John's room which just happens to be next door his.<br>John asked "Are you in love with the lady with the red hair?"  
>"No... Why?"<br>"Because you blushed when you saw her"  
>"I am not in love with Jean!"<br>"I think she like you"  
>"She has a boyfriend"<br>"Ooh love triangle"  
>"What do you know about love triangles?"<br>"I read a lot and I also have a photographic memory so I remember everything I have seen, read or heard." Explained John.  
>"Listen kid, if I did happen to like her the last person I would come to for love advise is a six year old."<br>Suddenly Jean and Scott opens the door.  
>"Is everything okay Logan?" Asked Scott<br>"Just fine." answered Logan  
>They left and then John started laughing.<br>"Your real name is Logan?" Said John  
>"What's wrong with Logan?"<br>"It doesn't look good on you. I am just going to call you mr Wolvie" said John.  
>After that there was silence. Then the silence was broken by John who asked "who was that man with red head lady?"<br>"That is Jean's boyfriend"  
>"Oh well then you need to find another woman"<br>"What did I..." Wolverine shouted and trailed off in defeat of an ignorant child. It felt strange talking about this to a six year old boy. He wouldn't even talk about this to Charles.

A few months later John had almost been killed multiple times and now was unwontedly 'helping' Logan with his love life. It was Wolverines day off and Jean had invited him to join her for lunch which he suspected to be a date but he couldn't leave John. Then he suddenly remembered the reason John was here in the first place he could turn invisible! After a lot of persuasion John agreed to tag along and be Logan's invisible wing man.  
>On the date Jean attempted to kiss Logan. He wanted too but he didn't because if Scott saw he would be good as dead. Luckily Scott showed up in the nick of time thanks to an invisible wing man. After that Logan wanted to stay single. A day later things became really awkward between Logan and Jean, unfortunately for them they had a mission and John tagged along without Logan knowing.<br>"Hey Mr Wolvie"said John half way through the mission  
>"What the hell are you doing here kid, it too dangerous" growled wolverine.<br>Every one turned to Logan and gave him the shut up and focus face.  
>"What are you doing here!" whispered Logan.<br>"Professor x said to stay with so I followed you" said John  
>Suddenly magneto and some other villains appeared<br>Wolverine was hurled into the air by magneto and John turned invisible  
>After a long fight the villains fled and the heros returned home.<br>Logan was all ready to have a nice long sleep and about half way through the night he had a knock on his door.  
>"Who's there?" Asked Logan ready to realise his claws<br>"It's me John," replied john  
>"What do you want?"<br>"I had a nightmare and I was wondering if you would make me some hot chocolate?" Said John  
>He reluctantly got out of his bed knowing that he had no choice. Logan was only wearing a singlet and shorts while John was dressed in his pajamas and dressing gown with slippers holding Bella in his arms and together they went downstairs to the kitchen.<br>"Do you want to watch a movie?" Asked John  
>"Look kid, your lucky to get hot chocolate, don't push it."<br>"After a lot of begging and pleading he nearly lost it but he agreed to one movie. So the two of them watched transformers. John quickly fell asleep and Logan carried him off to bed. Around two John woke Logan and asked him to help him build a trap for Jean in the morning. Not thinking straight, Logan agreed and the next morning there was a scream from the kitchen Jean had been egged  
>And this was only the beginning of the adventures of the wolverine and John Watson the boy who could turn invisible.<p> 


End file.
